


Sharing

by Achery



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, No Spoilers, Sharing a Bed, cuddling for warmth, me being horny on main for jester, non specific time setting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achery/pseuds/Achery
Summary: Jester and Beau were used to sharing bed.(one shot drabble)





	Sharing

Jester and Beau were used to sharing a bed. 

 

Out of the months they’d all spent together, large swathes of that time had been spent on the road, camping some nights, sleeping at dingy inns on others. Sometimes they were lucky enough to stumble into a place and have the right funds and opportunity to take some privacy. But most of the time, arriving at some small town at dusk, they would be lucky to get a few small cheap rooms, and Beau and Jester would share.

 

Not that they particularly minded. There was a comfort and security to being close together, to being able to hear the breathing of another person, feel the warmth of a friend. Jester, scrawling happily in her notebook, would freeze up every now and then, uncharacteristically tense, until laying her eyes on the huddled form next to her. 

 

Another natural advantage was practical. While their bedraggled group of loners and miscreants had tentatively, hesitantly come together in the warm winds of spring, the nights were colder now, and while the first snows whirled unfeelingly outside the draughty window, with two warming the room it became almost cozy.

 

The first night it had been truly cold, Beau remembered well. Just before turning in, Jester would always strip off her cloak and her leathers, her stockings and her cotton dress, and slip into delicate silky floaty things - camisoles, slips, and babydolls, trimmed and lacy - things Beau knew by sight but not reliably by name. It was just one part of Jester that spoke to her past and heritage, and at first Beau had been too oddly put off by it to feel anything but confusion, in the brief interludes between Jester changing and getting under the covers. 

 

But that night, rather than going straight into her own bed (that evening they had been granted twin beds, in a small attic room, with a small close fireplace), Jester had made her way timidly over to Beau’s. Her nipples stood out starkly from the small bumps of her breasts, pressing insistently against the flimsy translucent fabric. Over her shoulder, flecks of white sped by the window. The stretch of pale skin visible of her belly was soft and generous, but the candle light highlighted the fine hairs stood upright in the frigid air. 

 

Without speaking, Beau lifted a flap of the cover up, and Jester clambered in with a smile similar to her usual wide toothy grin, but subtly softer. She settled half on top of Beau, who shuddered from the touch of her cold skin, as Jester intertwined their legs and buried her face into Beau’s neck, her lips resting softly at the delicate junction of Beau’s clavicle. Beau’s hands found themselves resting on Jester naturally, one on the side of her upper back, under her silky top and with her thumb close to the underside of Jester’s breast, the other nestled in the crook between Jester’s yielding upper thigh and her bum, playing with the lace gently. In her tired mind, Beau felt that Jester smelled of home, or at least what she though home would smell like.


End file.
